Devil Inquisition Crossover
by Aesuera
Summary: The 35th Test Platoon meets Sister New Devil! Told in different perspectives!
1. Chapter 1 Suicidal Mission

Chapter 1 [ Suicidal Mission ]

Takeru

"Watch out!"

Takeru barely managed to avoid the hail of bullets as Oka shoved him aside. "Thanks!" he shouted as the bullets hit the metal shielding

him from death. "Just distract them while I knock them out! That was your one job!" Takeru flinched as she yelled, again, at how he

can't even 'do his one job'. "Alright, alright!" He took off, sliced a few bullets and dove behind another locker. "Heh. Your flimsy sword

won't protect you!" He twitched at the taunt from the goons as he heard Oka kick someone.

When the noise died down, he peeked over the locker, and saw Oka standing over the groaning bodies.

"Cuff them up." At this he proceeded to get his handcuffs out when his transmitter switched in.

"Takeru. Hurry up with the inquisition, the headmaster wants to see us." "We just finished Ikaruga." Takeru responded with a bit of

pride that they finished earlier than they expected. "Great. I already called Usagi. See you there."

When they returned at the Academy, Usagi was already waiting outside.

"Takeru!" She lunged at him, also knocking him down. "Usagi..." he began. "Oh! We have to see Ikaruga!" She blushed as she got off.

But Ikaruga was already waiting for them at the doors, holding a clipboard.

"Don't jump him without me, Usagi-chan." she whacked Usagi with the clipboard as she said it. "Let's just get to the point. So, what is it

now?" Oka asked. "Well, we have to rescue some hostage from devils." Ikaruga said flatly. "D-devils?!" Takeru had blurted it out

without thinking. "Apparently, yes. Devils." her tone was _still_ flat. Like she already knew there were devils. Takeru wondered if

nothing could faze her. "I thought we only did witches at our level!" "This is an exception. We also have to hurry. The hostage is

currently fighting back with his own magic." "Wait, the hostage uses magic?! Then shouldn't we also confiscate his magic items?!"

Takeru was about to ask more questions, but the rest of the platoon just nodded. After a few more discussions, they set out

toward the site where the 'hostage' is, with Takeru still confused.


	2. Chapter 2 Misunderstanding

Chapter Misunderstanding

Basara

"Basara! Get over here!"

Mio came bursting into his room holding what looked like a CD. "What is this?!" She shoved it into his face as she said it.

"W-what?" Basara glanced at the CD and read the title. "That is _not_ mine at all! Maria probably put it there!"

"Yes?" Maria popped into the room at the mention of her name. "Did you put that CD in my room?!" "Oh that? I thought

Basara would like it, being a teenager." "I'm not like that!" Basara's face reddened at the thought.

"Hey, I sense someone coming here. . ." "So what Mio? People live around here." Mio frowned. "But, this feels like, magic."

"What?! How do they know where we live?" "Calm down Basara. . . they could just pass through." Despite Maria's efforts,

Basara still felt uneasy about it. Magic users coming here? They could be demons coming to take Mio's power. . .

An explosion at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Inquisition!" Two figures came out of the smoke.

The first, a boy with black messy hair like Basara's came out with a katana. A katana?! Basara responded by taking out his

own sword and slammed it into the strangers blade. "Ugh!" The boy jumped back and pressed a hand to his ear.

"Usagi! Begin sniping!" Basara immediately dove and shoved down Maria as a bullet zoomed through the window.

"Who are you?!" As Basara got up, he saw Mio fighting a girl with orange hair, wielding a pistol. "Dammit, go away!"

Mio shot out a bolt of lightning and the girl shot it back. "Where's the hostage?!" she yelled out, pointing her gun at Basara.

"What hostage?!" Basara yelled back, as the boy continued to slash at him. How did he dodge his cuts? A normal demon would have

been cut by now. "Kusanagi double-edged art: Slice Wave!" His opponents voice snapped him back to the fight. "Light Orb!"

Just before the blows connected, he saw something appear out of the trees in the front lawn. It was a demon.

No, _many_ demons.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

Chapter 3 Trust

Takeru

They stopped their fight to look outside at the demons that had now surrounded them.

"More demons?!" Takeru glanced over to the boy, who has a shocked expression on him. "You called in more for help eh?"

Oka now had Vlad out, pointing one at a demon, and the other at the red headed girl. "No! They're probably here to try

to take me again!" she let out a she let out a small whimper as she said it. There was a hint of fear in her voice, and Takeru

suspected she _is_ telling the truth.

"We'll settle this later!" Before Takeru could turn his head around, the boy had lunged at the nearest demon. "Die, scumbags!"

Within a few seconds, half of the demons went down. "Maria! Take care of Mio for now!" So if the red head was Mio,

then the kid was Maria? Is the kid capable of using magic then? Oh screw this, he thought. As another demon prepared to lunge

at the boy, Takeru managed to slice it in half and twisted to avoid one. When he got up, more were coming.

"First of all," he heard the boy began, "Who are you people?!" "Inquisitors!" now they were shouting over the drone of magic.

"What?! We don't have any magic items!" "We heard there was a hostage!" "There is no hostage!" Takeru heard Usagi talk into the

comm unit. "Takeru! The demons are swarming me! I can't snipe or anything!"

They were both surrounded to the point where they had their backs to each other. "Can I trust you to take care of the ones on your

side?" Takeru asked. "If you take care of yours." "Alright then, lets go!"

Mio

Mio ducked as a demon sailed past her head. The orange haired girl was doing a good job at shooting down the advancing demons,

but they would be overwhelmed eventually. She spotted Takeru and Basara. Or at least that's what the girl had called him.

They were cutting down the demons in a circle, working with ease. Her attention snapped back toward the demon flying overhead.

But then it crashed down with Maria on it's back, vigorously punching it to death. "You!" she faced the girl as she continued to subdue

the demon beneath her. "I have a name, use it!" Yelling was the only way to communicate over the screeches of demons.

"You never told us it!" Mio kicked a demon in the face, and pulled down on her skirt.

"It's Oka!" "Well then Oka," Maria said, "Go help Basara-san! We can deal with this!" Oka shot another demon, then leaped in

Basara's direction. "Maria! Behind you!" Maria jumped, barely avoiding a deadly looking pair of claws. But then something else

caught her eye. It was something shiny.

It was Basara's sword, with his body face down next to it.


End file.
